Lily's Hoard
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Lily comes home to her mothers' house to find a surprise in her bedroom. A surprise that leaves her stunned and touched, one that leads to a milestone in her relationship with Regina and Maleficent. Dragon Queen Family. Dragon Flower. Flower Queen. Dragon Queen.


Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT

Author's Notes: Oparu prompted me with DQ Family "You did all of this for me?"

Lily's Hoard

She hadn't asked for much. Was never the type to ask for much. Going through life with the shirt on her back and a few possessions made her lose any desire of ownership or selfish proclivities. And she was fine with that, no matter what everyone else around her said. She heard plenty a comment claiming 'all girls need at least a half dozen pair of shoes and fancy outfits' where she only had a pair of worn out sneakers and weather proofed boots, and no fancy outfits. She didn't care. She certainly cared even less for those comments, but being able to 'super hear' them now was troublesome to the nth degree. She wished there was a way to block it out, to ignore the chattered of these stupid fairy tale creatures. Maybe her mother had a technique for harnessing her enhanced hearing.

Lily had cut through town using backroads and some residents' gardens if only to avoid the looks she frequently got from the idiots, soon reaching Miflin Street. Checking both ways, she crossed the road to her other mother's house and slipped inside without notice. Lily paused in the entryway for a moment, listening to hear if any of the rest of the family were there and sighed that she was alone for the time being. She really didn't want to be bombarded with questions about her work day at Granny's Diner. She really hadn't wished to return to the stupid waitressing business but it was one of the few things she qualified for and Granny had been looking for fresh blood so it was unfortunately the perfect fit. Lily preferred to chill for a few moments when she got home but her mothers had the tendency to ask about her day as soon as she was in the door and it infuriated her to no end, but she could never bring herself to tell them her situation.

Today was thankfully not one of those days and she went to the kitchen for a can of soda before heading up to her sparse bedroom. Though Regina had told her it was her room for good, for as long as she wanted it, for as long as she stayed with them, Lily hadn't done more than stock a few books in there and purchase a second hand TV to set up her old Playstation 2. She wouldn't mind a mini refrigerator to avoid awkward family encounters on days she wished to be alone, but that would take a little more saving up than she could manage currently. Beyond that, there was the bed, the dresser and a small closet.

As she unlocked the room with the one magic spell she knew by heart, per suggestion by her mother for just such a purpose, Lily nearly lost her grip on the soda as she took in the surroundings. Slowly she had walked to the center of the room by the foot of her bed and made a slow circle on the spot. The walls were lined with shelves, the window side covered in three ring binders no doubt holding comic books, manga books, anime movies and shows, sci-fi novels and a special section by her dresser dedicated to video games were on the other wall. Then she noticed a brand new Playstation 4 sitting by her old one. The wall of her door was empty however it still had plenty of shelves and when she turned to face her bed she spotted a three foot tall mini fridge with a bottle of fire whiskey, her baby rattle and the first book of the Harley Quinn comic series sitting atop it.

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there, staring at the collection. Her heart seemed to be frozen in her throat, pupils blown wide at the expansive work done on her room, the walls behind the shelves even painted a medium shade of blue, the horrid cream color curtains switched out to a complementary dark blue set. Lily almost didn't dare glance up at the ceiling, spotting a starry sky design with splashes of purple interspersed and random star constellations colored in glow in the dark paint.

It...it was beautiful. It was perfect. Everything she wanted as a child, as a teen, as a young adult. And...hear it all was now. She felt giddy, free falling, overwhelmed. Lily took a seat on her bed, facing the empty wall of shelves, processing what had happened in her absence. Had everyone in the household been taking stock of things she enjoyed, marking them down and planning this excursion? Talked with Emma about their favorite manga growing up? They must have. She thought they didn't understand her love for those so called 'nerdy' things. Certainly her mother didn't but Henry was into comic books and video games so Regina seemed to have a stronger grasp on it but her love of Japanese entertainment and culture seemed odd. Well, that was the impression she got anyways.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't register the movement of sleek grey at her door of the wave of blonde that crept past the doorjamb just slightly."Lily," her mother whispered, knowing she would hear hopefully without being too startled.

Lily blinked several times before turning her head slightly to the left and gazing at her mother. She noticed Regina standing just past Maleficent's shoulder, peering over with a far more concerned look than should ever be on that hard lived woman's face. Not for something as simple as this.

"I hope...we didn't overstep," Regina piped up when their daughter caught their presence. Lily shook her head, but didn't say anything. Slowly, Maleficent came into the room, Regina hot on her tail and they each took a seat on either side of Lily on the bed.

"We wanted you to feel more at home. To feel comfortable here, making this room your own," Maleficent explained, worrying her red stained lip between her teeth. Lily continued to stare at the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

"To encourage your hoarding tendencies," Regina added. Lily looked up with her brows knit.

"It's a dragon thing," Maleficent offered. Lily glanced down at the folded hands on her lap with a nod of understanding.

Having a feeling that their daughter wouldn't speak for a while yet, they sat there for several moments in silence, waiting for Lily to come around, willing to wait until she was ready. If suppertime came, Regina was planning on going to the kitchen to prepare and checking in on the two dragons now and then, but she secretly hoped Lily would say something before then. It was tough to gauge if the girl was upset about the state of her room or so overwhelmed with...happiness maybe? At the room's appearance. Regina prayed to the stars it was the latter of the two, though it would be nothing but a snap of her fingers to revert the room if that is what her child desired.

Maleficent was putting her abilities for patience and stillness to the ultimate test as she felt the desire to wring her hands in her lap and look over nervously at her favorite women in the world, check in on them or speak up again. Regina's tactic was the most logical though, so she endeavored to remain stoic and silent despite her worrying.

It was a sensory overload coupled with an emotional one, maybe a slight mental too, but Lily hadn't know what to do after she took in all the information around her, formulating theories and ideas left and right, justifying the work while simultaneously minimizing it down to the need to keep her in town, buy her affection. And when she saw her mothers in the doorway, she had yet to come to a conclusion, barely interacting with them then falling into a trance once they were done speaking.

"It needs a carpet."

Regina and Maleficent's heads jerked to look at Lily.

"Maybe something with a dragon design or ocean-based? To match the sky atop? I hate hardwood floors. Pretty, cool, but not for a bedroom," Lily added, her voice only slightly more strong from gulping down her saliva buildup. She took in a deep, exaggerated breath of air before catching Regina's eyes first. "Thank you...ma," she said, for the first time addressing her other mother as such.

"You deserve it," Regina replied, tears springing to her chocolate orbs. Her face loosened up in a silent question and Lily leaned toward her, immediately wrapped into a tight hug.

"You did all this for me..." Lily breathed out in wonder when they parted.

Maleficent smiled, glad Lily was lucid once more. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezed. "We love you so much, Lily. I hope you know that. Material possessions or not, that love doesn't waver, nor do we expect anything different from you because of this development. We want you to be happy and content, to feel welcome here in our home," Maleficent told her, more eloquent than Regina could ever attempt to be after hearing her title from Lily for the first time.

"I'll always...the same. I suppress a lot of it though, gotta...access more of it sometimes. It's hard, you know..." Lily offered as explanation, but unable to say that she loves them. Her mothers nodded in understanding. They had spoken about Lily's emotions and the difficulty in accessing most of the positive ones many times before and worked with her on it as much as possible. That is until Lily got frustrated and gave up on the endeavor.

"So...a carpet, then?" Regina managed to finally speak. Lily nodded and watched as her mom waved her hand with a flourish and a large intricately designed carpet was laid below their feet, a deep sea blue with what looked suspiciously like Haku from Spirited Away swirled through the center of it. Well it was a dragon. Lily smirked.

"It's perfect," she declared. "It's all perfect, moms. Thanks."


End file.
